1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a resistive variable memory device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variable resistive memory device stores data by using a variable resistive material which has different resistive states according to the bias applied thereto. Variable resistive memory devices include a Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM) device and a Phase-Change Random Access Memory (PCRAM) device.
The variable resistive memory device may have an increased degree of integration by having a so-called crossbar array structure.
A crossbar array refers to a structure including a plurality of parallel lower lines; a plurality of parallel upper lines, each crossing each of the lower lines; a variable resistive material layer interposed between the upper lines and the lower lines; and a memory cell formed at every intersection between the upper line and the lower line.
The crossbar array structure causes current leakage through an unselected memory cell, causing errors in programming and reading data of a variable resistive memory device, increasing power consumption, and so forth.